Sweet Lofe
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [OneShot of NaruSaku] Sweet Lofe - Sweet Love & Life. Sakura memang bertunangan dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya; tetapi bukankah setiap masalah ada solusinya?/"Aku pergi dari rumah..."/"..Aku bukanlah penjahat yang menyiksa perasaan seseorang agar mencintaiku.. Setidaknya aku memilih jalan yang adil."/ Dan saat itulah Sakura tersadar, bahwa pemuda ini berbeda. Mind to RnR?


"…**Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat perempuan se**_**jutek **_**dan semanis **_**nona, **_**diwaktu yang sama…."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Sweet Lofe—Sweet Love & Life.**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and 'lil bit Shikamaru Nara.**

**Pair: Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, 'lil bit Angst, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and other characters –belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, mainstream (maybe), Hancur, GaJe, OneShot.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang gadis manis bergaun merah muda selutut itu menggerutu kesal—sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipakainya sekarang; _yah_, setidaknya mengurangi sedikit nilai estetika di mata orang, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Cantik cantik kok sadis_. _Well, _sebenarnya mayoritas gadis cantik itu—_uhuk—memang—uhuk—sadis_. Namun sepertinya, gadis itu memiliki alasan tersendiri, sampai berbicara sendiri tidak jelas layaknya ea ra kelaparan. Gadis bersurai _bubble gum _itu memainkan cicin indah berbalut berlian di jarinya. Entah apa yang dipirkannya saat ini. Dia hanya _sedikit_ ragu—_OK! _Dia memang ragu dengan pertunangan—_bodoh_—ini.

Ia menghela napasnya berat, kemudian mengalihkan atensi matanya pada seluruh ruangan bernuansa merah maroon dan coklat tua itu; _siapa yang mengusulkan warna aneh ini_?_—ini bukan di sebuah kastilkan?_ _O-oh! Tentu saja bukan, ini pestamu gadis manis._ _Ah! _Iya, ini pesta kecil-kecilan atas pertunangannya dengan orang pilihan orang tuanya. _God! _Kenapa di dunia yang sudah se_modern _ini, masih ada saja perjodohan dengan akar _bisnis_. Tidak adakah perasaan _perikemanusiaan _di dalam lubuk hati orang-orang penggila harta itu? –atau mereka hanya melampiaskan kepada anak-anaknya, karena dulu mereka juga di jodohkan? _Entahlah_.

Perasaan menggebu-gebu datang silih berganti, seolah mencabik _kewarasannya_. Gadis manis ini tahu, orang tuanya hanya bisa _pasrah _dengan rekan _bisnis_nya—bertubuh tambun, dan berkumis tebal; sangat disayangkan karena kumis itu hanya tumbuh lebat di bawah hidungnya, kenapa tidak sekalian tumbuh di seluruh tubuhnya? Bukankah dengan begitu, dia akan memiliki banyak kembaran di kebun binatang—yang mengancamnya ini-itu kalau tidak menikahkan kedua anak mereka. Katakan saja beliau _sinting_. _Ups! Apakah dirinya kelepasan? _ea rah pedulinya!? Biarkan semua orang tahu bahwa orang itu _tidak waras_.

—Tapi, dibalik itu semua, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengumpat dan mencaci maki orang-orang yang katanya tidak memiliki hati tersebut? Dia bukan apa-apa selain anak yang terpaksa—sangat—menikah dengan putra rekan _bisnis _ayah ibunya. _She's nothing_. _Hei! _Bukankah orang tuamu bisa menolaknya? Ya, dulu ia juga pernah memikirkan hal itu, tetapi bukankah mengatakan jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukan? Lagipula perjodohan ini mengandung ancaman, jika orang tuanya menolak perjodohan ini, bisa-bisa _bisnis _orang tuanya hancur dan merajalelanya adu domba mengenai kedua orang tuanya, menurunkan nama baik Haruno –di penjara atau lebih parahnya diteror. Tentu saja dirinya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup dengan mempunyai anak se_tomboy _dirinya yang hampir setiap hari membuat orang tuanya mengelus dada.

"_Eghm!_" Suara berdeham dari sampingnya membuat Sakura menolehkan wajahnya. Itu sahabatnya—gadis _blonde-ponytail _yang tak kalah manis darinya, dan sedikit lebih _berisi_ darinya; _tahukan jika itu sedikit menyakitkan?_—tersenyum lebar, dia memeluk Sakura erat. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Tidak akan menyangka, kau yang memiliki perilaku seperti anjing Kiba…" Pukulan pelan telak mengenai bahu Ino, membuatnya terkekeh pelan, "…Maksudku, yang memiliki perilaku seperti putri kerajaan ini, akan bertunangan lebih dulu daripada diriku! _Wow!—_padahal, setahuku kau tidak pernah serius menjalani sebuah hubungan, seperti hubunganmu dengan Neji dulu, yang bertahan selama seminggu saja."

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng kecil, dan tertawa. Sahabatnya ini masih saja mengingat hubungan palsu mereka itu; Neji dan dirinya hanya sebatas teman sebenarnya, hanya saja Neji merasa Tenten—gadis yang disukainya—tidak terlalu peka terhadap perasaannya, jadi mau-tidak-mau, Neji memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Menggelikan sebenarnya, mengetahui bahwa pemuda tanpa senyum itu memintanya menjadi kekasih palsu untuk menarik perhatian gadis yang disukainya—_untung saja hukum karma tidak terjadi, jadi hidupnya tidak akan bertambah rumit_. "Kenapa kau selalu menganggap itu benar-benar terjadi, _baby pig_? Perlu berapa kali kutekankan bahwa itu semua hanya palsu. Tidak lebih, _okay! _Kau tidak lihat, sekarang Neji dan Tenten benar-benar seperti perangko saja; tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu, apalagi sekarang aku… —_sudah _bertunangan."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia tidak sebodoh itu mengenali Sakura. Jauh di dalam perkataanya, Sakura tersakiti. Ia memegang pundak Sakura pelan, "Sakura, ea rah padaku sejujur-jujurnya. Apakah di lubuk hatimu, kau tidak menerima perjodohan ini?—kau terpaksakan?" Topengnya terbuka ya? Senyuman tipis, Sakura sunggingkan, ia menggeleng lemah, "Memangnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino? Ini hanya permainan _bisnis _dengan kami—orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat—menjadi _pion _mereka."

Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada _high heels _kesayangannya patah. Ino memeluk kembali tubuh Sakura yang bergetar. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Sakura, baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura, mencoba menyelami mata _emerald _itu lebih dalam, membuka celah-celah keras kepalanya. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, ia menarik kedua tangan Ino dari bahunya, lalu menggenggamnya kuat; memberitahukan kepada Ino bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang kuat. Ino hampir saja menitikkan air matanya, kalau bukan Sakura yang mengusap pipi Ino. "Jangan jatuhkan air mata indahmu ini hanya untuk diriku Ino. Menangislah ketika kau nanti akan menikah dengan Shikamaru. Cepatlah kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengannya, kau tidak maukan digantungkan olehnya? Atau kau mau aku mendahuluimu lagi?" ujarnya diiringi suara serak menahan tangis. Ia tertawa parau, untuk menjauhkan air matanya jatuh. _Demi Desa Daun di tokoh-tokoh cerita!_ Ini adalah perjalanan hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

Semilir ea ra malam dingin menerpa tubuh gadis mungil itu, ia mengeratkan jaketnya pada tubuhnya yang semakin pucat. Salahnya sendiri keluar rumah malam-malam hanya dengan memakai celana _jeans _berjarak 10 _cm _dari lutunya dan _kaos _tanpa lengan yang hanya ditemani dengan jaketnya. Sudah sebulan semenjak pertunangan—menyakitkannya—itu berlalu, Sakura lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya di luar rumah barunya; di tepi danau, daripada harus bersama _calon_ suaminya itu; entah sebenarnya dia pantas dipanggil _calon suami _atau tidak. Terkadang, jika Ino ada waktu luang, dia akan mengajaknya pergi keluar bersama _calon _tunangannya itu, si _tukang _tidur. Shikamaru Nara.

Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas. Gemerlip cahaya indah dari sinar sang rembulan yang _berlian _manis itu pantulkan, membuat Sakura tersenyum getir. Dirinya tidak akan menyangka bisa bertunangan dengan seorang laki-laki—bukannya dia tidak normal, melainkan perasaannya—yang tidak ia cintai. Sakura menurunkan tangannya kembali dan meraih cincin _indah_nya, kemudian melepasnya dari jarinya. Ia menggenggam erat cincin itu, menimang-nimang apakah dirinya pantas mendapatkan cincin _mahal _ini; terbesit pikiran _iblis _agar membuang cincin itu di danau dan kembali ke rumah, mengatakan bahwa cincinnya hilang, dan mereka tidak bisa menikah. ea rah gunanya? Jika fakta-fakta pertunangannya masih terekam jelas dimana-mana.

"_Hah…_" helanya lelah. Bolehkah dirinya mengatur waktu ulang?—Sakura berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan orang tuanya kembali, tidak membuat _Kaa-san _mengomelinya akibat pakaian yang bertebaran dimana-mana, dan akan membantu _kaa-san_nya jika sedang lelah. _Tapi…_ _kalaupun waktu dapat diputar ulang, apakah itu dapat menjamin orang tuanya tidak akan dijebak oleh calon 'mertua'nya itu? _

_Tidak! _

"—Permisi, apakah kau sendirian, _Nona_?" sahut seseorang dari belakangnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya; walaupun Sakura _jago_ dalam hal bela diri, bukan berarti Sakura tidak akan takut terhadap makhluk halus. Kau tahukan, makhluk halus itu tidak dapat dipegang? Mungkin kalau dulu ada bela diri melawan makhluk halus, Sakura akan lebih memilihnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan, lalu melirik ke belakang. _Fiuh… kakinya berada di tanah_. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang pemuda—_eghm—_tampan. Baiklah, _lumayan _tampan, tersenyum kepadanya. Surai _blonde_nya terayun lembut, mengikuti terpaan angina yang menerpa pelan. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba saja suasana terlihat lebih tenang. Hanya terdengar suara hewan-hewan malam kecil yang tengah mencari makan.

"_Nona, _apakah kau sendirian?"

Seakan kembali pada alam sadarnya, Sakura mengangguk kecil. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya semakin lebar –sekilas terlihat seperti orang _idiot_, tapi entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan, hingga menganggap senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah dalam beberapa bulan terakhir; tentu saja setelah senyuman kedua orang tuanya. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sakura, membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya dengan dada yang berdegup tidak beraturan. _Apakah ini Love At First Sight? _

"Tidak baik seorang perempuan manis seperti _nona_, duduk sendirian di tepi danau malam-malam seperti ini." Sakura membuka mulutnya, tetapi ea rah sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir _cherry_nya, akhirnya karena malu, ia menutup mulutnya kembali dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura. Dia melempar batu kecil di sekitarnya ea rah danau. Menciptakan riak-riak kecil; membuat bayangan _megah_nya sang rembulan bergoyang-goyang.

"Apakah aku setampan itu, sampai _nona _tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu?"

_BLAR!_

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura. Ia melengos kesal, tidak tampan, tidak jelek, semua sama saja, sama-sama memiliki tingkat kepercayaan yang tinggi!—kenapa laki-laki selalu bangga pada diri mereka secara berlebih! _Tentu saja untuk menarik para gadis._ Suara tawa lepas menghampiri telinganya, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Sumimasen_, _nona_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah," ucapnya disela tawanya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak benar-benar marah padanya, hanya sedikit _dongkol _kepada sifat jelek seorang laki-laki. "_Hn, _tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga tidak mengenalmu, untuk apa aku marah."

"_Wo-hoa! _Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat perempuan se_jutek _dan semanis _nona, _diwaktu yang sama."

_BLUSH!_

_Kuso!—_Kenapa pemuda ini bisa memutar balik perasaannya terus menerus? Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia jatuh pada pesonanya. _Eh –tapi, bukankah itu bagus? _Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menikah dengan _calon _suami-tidak-dicintai-nya itu. T-tunggu, namun Sakura masih memiliki hati untuk tidak meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tersiksa akibat pembatalan _proses _menuju pernikahannya secara tiba-tiba; _kecuali kalau pemuda ini lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada calon—penyihir—mertuanya itu._

"Aku pergi dari rumah," celetuk pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat. Tidak ada lagi senyum di bibirnya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan _berkabut. _"_Eh?_" Sakura sedikit dibuat terkejut dengan kata-kata pemuda itu; pertama, untuk apa juga orang itu mengatakan hal pribadinya kepada dirinya yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, selain orang asing, kedua, tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa bahwa diriya sebenarnya juga sedang pergi dari rumah.

Pemuda bermata _blue sapphire _itu, kali ini menyunggingkan senyum _pahitnya_—apakah pada waktu _itu,_ senyumannya terlihat semenyedihkan itu, _Kami-sama_? Pemuda itu menekuk kedua kakinya ke atas, dan memeluknya. Dia memandang wajahnya sendiri di danau itu. "_Yeah, _aku pergi dari rumah, tepat sehari sebelum pertunanganku."

_Apakah ini karma? _Sakura mengalihkan pandangan seluruhnya kepada pemuda tersebut. Bahkan Sakura tidak sadar telah mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi menghadap pemuda itu. Apakah mereka ditadirkan bersama atau apa?—_Haha, itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan mereka tidak saling mengenal. _Sakura yakin, ia menjadi seperti ini karena ia tertarik dengan perjalanan pemuda di hadapannya kini.

"Dia, gadis yang akan menjadi tunanganku, memiliki kekasih yang dicintainya. Dan aku tidak mencintainya. Kami dijodohkan atas dasar _harta_; _tch! _Dunia memang menyeramkan. Mereka hanya memikirkan kekayaan, kekayaan, dan kekayaan. Kalaupun mereka memikirkan kehidupan—mereka akan tersadar ketika salah satu dari anggota keluarga yang sebenarnya mereka cintai pergi. Alasan yang selalu mereka pakai; penyesalan datang belakangan." Pemuda itu menghentikan ceritanya, dia mengambil kotak kecil merah, _nyaris _membuat Sakura menghentikan napasnya—_persis _seperti _film-film _yang pernah Sakura _tonton _bersama Ino, tentang seorang pemuda akan melamar gadis yang disukainya—dari saku celananya. Pemuda tersebut mengenggamnya erat, tanpa ada _niat _untuk membuka atau mungkin membuangnya ke danau.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku bukanlah seorang penjahat. Aku tidak akan menikahi seseorang tanpa adanya rasa cinta. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini –termasuk pergi dari rumah. Katakan saja aku pengecut. Tetapi jauh dari kata pergi, sebenarnya aku hanya mencari jalan keluar dengan adil. Gadis itu dapat menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, sedangkan aku, akan kembali mendapat perhatian orang tuaku; berupa makian. Paling tidak, itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus menghabisi perasaan orang lain." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seandainya _calon _suaminya sebaik dan se_pemurah _ini, ia tidak akan segan-segan mempercepat pernikahannya. Pemuda dihadapannya ini, betapa bahagianya pasangannya kelak. Dia terlalu setia kepada _keadilan _hidup seseorang.

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, sebelum menengok ke arah samping. Tersenyum—sangat—tipis kepada Sakura, namun tersirat kehangatan dibaliknya. "Dan aku percaya, kau juga akan mendapat jalan yang terbaik. Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, mungkin tidak jauh seperti apa yang kualami."

_DEG!_

Sakura terlihat _gelagapan _sendiri dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin, pemuda ini tahu tentang kisah hidupnya—_dia bukan stalkerkan?_ Terlihat pemuda itu menahan tawanya, ia beranjak dari duduk-bersantainya di tepi danau. Memasukkan kotak merah itu kembali pada sakunya, dan mendongak menatap langit biru gelap yang indah. Kedua tangannya berada di kantong celananya.

"Selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis keluar malam-malam, hanya dengan memakai celana pendek dan menimang-nimang sebuah cincin. Bukankah itu artinya kau juga ragu-ragu terhadap apa yang kau alami? Kecuali jika kau seorang gadis _malam _yang dilamar oleh salah satu _client_mu."

"—Apa kau bilang, _tengil_! Gadis _malam_? _Tch!_ Tidak sudi!" berangnya. _Ck!ck!—_Sakura dari dulu memang tidak bisa berubah. Sekali _ganas, _tetap saja _ganas_. Pemuda itu berpura-pura tidak mendengar Sakura yang tengah _memerah_, ia justru bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Merasa _sebal_, Sakura segera berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan pemuda itu, sebelum pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh pemuda tadi. "Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku juga belum mengenalmu dengan dekat, tapi… setidaknya aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Ini tanda pengenalku. _Eum… _sebaiknya aku memesan penginapan sekarang. Kau, _nona _manis, pulanglah. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Gadis berambut _manis _itu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bingung, apakah ini artinya pemuda itu mengajaknya mengenal satu sama lain?—lebih dekat? Sakura menatap punggung tegap pemuda asing tersebut—yang bahkan Sakura belum mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut. Sebuah senyuman _lucu_ Sakura lukiskan, apakah ini _solusi _dibalik masalahnya?

Saat berjalan kecil menuju rumah _mistis –itu hanya presepsinya_, Sakura mengambil tanda pengenal pemuda tadi.

Naruto Uzumaki

A-apa! Naruto Uzumaki! Itu artinya dia adalah… anak dari CEO Perusahaan Elektronik tersukses di seluruh Jepang!

Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Sakura melompat senang. _Kami-sama_, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya; ia tidak akan menyia-siakan _solusi _dalam masalahnya ini. _Semoga ini pilihan terbaik_.

**.THE END.**

* * *

><p>Udah berapa abad saya menghilang di dunia FFN Special AnimeManga?

Lama enggak bikin, sekarang jadi kayak gini. Yah semoga terhibur dengan ff oneshot ini.

Pename sebelumnya; Bunga Arifa (?) Saya sendiri pun lupa #plak #slap

Oke, Mind to Review?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
